the_free_landsfandomcom-20200213-history
USSR
Ryzgortza, officially known as The United Socialist State of Ryzgortza, is a large Slavic nation located in southern . Geography History Government The United Socialist State of Ryzgortza is a socialist republic, in which majority rule is blended with minority rights protected by law. The government of the USSR, officially known as the Union Government, and also known as the Central Government, is headed by the premier who is appointed by the Politburo of the Supreme People's Soviet. The government is responsible for both short and long term economic, social and cultural development with its official residence is at the Kremlin Complex in Leningrad. The government of the USSR exercises its powers in conformity with the Constitution and legislation enacted by the Supreme People's Soviet. The Constitution mandates that the government proposes legislation and other documents to the Supreme People's Soviet, proposes the budget and guides the economy, issues decisions and ordinances and verifies their execution. The government manages the internal sphere of the USSR's social policy. It is responsible for implementing measures which would either promote or ensure the well-being of Soviet citizens through economic, social and economic development. On the economic sphere, the government is responsible for monetary, technological, pollution, price wages and social security policies. It is responsible for socialist property, public order and the protection of its citizens. By the constitution, the government derives its power from the Soviet people, who can in theory force the resignation of the government as a whole or any government appointees by a referendum. The Premier and the members of the government are jointly responsible for decisions passed by the government and are responsible for their respective portfolios. The citizens of Ryzgortza are subject to three levels of government: federal, provincial, block, and local. Military and Foriegn Relations Military of Ryzgortza The Soviet military is divided into the Army, Navy, and Air Force, and the People's Militia. It is mandatory for all male citizens aged 18–27 to be drafted for a year of service in Armed Forces, with many citizens remaining in the militia after their service. Adittionally, students in Higher Secondary Schools recieve training in operating small arms. Economy of Ryzgortza Ryzgortza's mostly planned economy has a skilled and large labor force, as well as a low level of corruption. The service sector contributes approximately 45% of the total GDP, with industry at 31%, and agriculture at 24%. The official average national unemployment rate in 2013 was 3.4%, due to the comprehensive labor policies of the gargantuan public sector. The Soviet economy is run by the Ministries of Industry, Service, Agriculture, and Finance. Though ultimately owned by the state, companies are collectively managed by the employees themselves. Major industrial products include fishing, steel and heavy engineering, aerospace, telecommunications, chemicals, electronics, food processing, lumber, mining, and defense industry. While the five year plan system exists, it does not amount to centralization and functions in a upwards manner. The economy is almost entirely self sufficient and is based in decentralization in the communes and towns. The economy of the USSR is based on a system of state ownership of the means of production, decentralization of economic activity, autarky, collective and cooperative farming, industrial manufacturing and administrative planning. The economy is characterized by state control of investment, and public ownership of industrial assets. The USSR's collectivized agriculture meets international criteria for self-sufficiency, with a vast range of products available for consumption and exportation such as rice, lentils, spices and various species of fish. The subsidized goods regularly face some difficulties against international competition, however. Industrial production is divided between centralized sectors such as automobile production, and local manufacturing units which encompass most consumer goods. Such a system has ensured that the shortages of consumer goods do not occur. Demographics Population Ryzgortza has an estimated population of 1.9 billion, with a annual growth rate of 0.53%. People within the 15-64 age group constitute 54.4% of the population; the 0-14 age group corresponds to 20.3%; while senior citizens aged 65 years or older make up 21.3%. The average life expectancy and lifespan are quite high due to substantial welfare and healthcare policies, but also remain symptoms of an aging population. Language Russian is the de facto national language, Spoken by at least 90% of the population. Approximately 58% of the population also speaks English. Another 12% speaking German. Religion Ryzgortza pursues a policy of State Atheism and secularism by promoting atheism and rationalism via its institutions while tolerating approved religious groups and practices. Ryzgortza has directly intervened through those religious institutions which are allowed to exist (largely supporters of the state), in modifying doctrine and teaching. Ryzgortza pursues a policy of anti-clericalism regarding high level religious leaders. 89.7% of the population describes itself as non-religious. The remaining portion almost exclusively practices Eastern Orthodox Christianity. Culture Science and Technology Infrastructure The state has invested heavily in infrastructure of all types, both hard and soft, from 1920 onwards. With initial support to heavy industries, from the 1930s onwards, Ryzgortza has developed an efficient, socially minded system of decentralized infrastructure built with central planning and funding, modified and created based upon local needs and abilities. This has the advantages of eco-friendliness, efficiency, and provision of employment to the population. Ryzgortza has invested enormously in public transportation, building and expanding the basic simple era railway system into one of the most extensive and efficient transport system in the world. The national bus system is widely used, as are cycle services. Soviet Public Railways, is used by millions of passengers every year. As per eco-friendly policies, commutes and physical ways of transport have been promoted while private automobile ownership has been discouraged, and in some forms, banned, but a complex system of highways covers much of the nations. Air Ryzgortza is the country's state-owned, and only airline. Energy Ryzgortza resorts to a vast array of environmentally sound energy resources to meet its demands. With most of it's population in rural and suburban areas, Ryzgortza took to biogas quite early, in the 1970s, and in current times, decentralized biogas fuel-cells power 66% of Ryzgortza. Solar and wind power make up about 15, and 11% of electricity production, with nuclear power fueling the rest. Ryzgortza exports large amounts of petroleum, though uses little itself.. The use of petroleum is slowly being superseded by biofuels, which are expected to be the dominant fuel by 2019.